


Carmen sits his ass in the snow... But this time..... There's one beside him... :) and he's cute.

by intosuds



Category: Decay Chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intosuds/pseuds/intosuds
Summary: 😳.
Relationships: Carmen Jacquez / Benji Kleine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Carmen sits his ass in the snow... But this time..... There's one beside him... :) and he's cute.

White flakes kicked up and slumped down as the Grey fabric of Carmen's pants met it, his back resting comfortably against the wooden wall behind him and his eyes averted up toward the sky. Dark, the clouds reflected the atmosphere, and his eyes reflected the color above would normally be. The commotion behind him muffled his thoughts, which he had been attempting to cancel out regardless.

At the moment, this was was comfortable. The cold surface against him, the rough wall beside him, and to his left picked up the sound of approaching footsteps in the snow. His eyes shut momentarily, waiting for the person to speak before he would open them. Incredible.

"– Carmen." The person spoke, their voice deeper than his, but familiar. Carmen's eyes opened almost immediately, and his head turned to meet the speakers. When he did, his lips curled to an idle smile. They spoke again. "May I sit?"

The actor's head wavered to the left, and the speaker took it as cue to sit beside him. When they did, they breathed in through gently gritted teeth at the cold against their almost bare back. He brought his hand to the persons, sliding it into theirs and locking their fingers. An uncomfortable motion still, but one he was warming to. 

"Sont-ils encore en train de se disputer?" Carmen's voice was softer than it usually would be, given the circumstances, and his smile reduced itself to a resting expression, one of mild concern. "You can keep me company until they stop. Are you feeling well, Benji?" 

Benji's shoulders rose to a shrug, then slumped again. His eyes closed in intervals, looking to Carmen when they opened. "D'une certaine manière, oui." His voice was a bit higher, though the tone was octaves deeper with the way he spoke. "Thank you." He brought both of their intertwined hands up, resting them out of the snow and between their folded legs, moving himself closer to do so. 

Carmen's shoulder slumped uncomfortably against the wall, but his demeanor remained the same, relaxed. When he spoke, his voice was lowered to almost a tired hush. "They'll stop soon, they always do. How has your day been?" He spoke with assurance, though it was more for himself than Benji.

Benji, however, let his demeanor pick up to one more positive, counteracting Carmen's with an idle grin. He waved a hand with dismiss."It's been fine, aside from this." He remarked with a silent sneer, which earned a distracted 'Good.' from his partner. "May I ask why we're sitting in the snow?" It was getting uncomfortable, although it was nice to be beside the actor. 

Carmen looked off to the side, then to the white ground below. "I'm not sure." He admitted, then stood slowly, using his spare hand to assist him as he did while the other helped Benji to his feet. He turned on his heel, looking toward the mountainside in the distance. "Perhaps we should walk, then." He spoke it more like a question than anything, and when Banji affirmed with a nod of his head, Carmen locked their fingers again and set off down the hill.


End file.
